


The Key

by vampireisthenewblack



Series: Say Something Else and Outtakes [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, M/M, SSE, Slash, extra, twislash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got lost in him. I always did. He smelt like cigarette smoke and beer but something else too, something that was always there, and was just him, and I loved it. Alec POV outtake from Say Something Else. Alec/Edward, Slash, AH, NC-17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> For all the Team Alec's out there, including me. I bloody love this boy. This should be relatively angst free, in fact, I think you're more likely to get a few laughs out of it. We are firmly in the SSEverse, but it's probably not necessary to have read SSE to enjoy it. Thanks to tjbaby and venis-envy for pre-reading. Thanks kuroiBlackNightingale, as always, for your grammar expertise :D I don't own these boys, but I sure wouldn't say no to Alec if someone offered him to me.

The shape of the thing scared the fuck outta me, even when it was still wrapped up. I risked a glance at Edward, and he shot me a lopsided smile. My face still burned, but I think he calmed me a little, 'cause I figured he must be in on it, and it couldn't be what I thought it was. He distracted me, too, 'cause his smile was so pretty. The way that one corner of his lips tugged up, showing just a sliver of his perfect teeth.

It was like he knew what I was thinking, or something, 'cause his smile got bigger, and he dropped his eyes away from mine. He went a bit pink, too, and I almost lost my shit when he licked his lips and bit down on the lower one.

The last thing I needed was a boner while I unwrapped the ominously shaped birthday present in front of me.

"Don't fuck about. Open it!" Felix said. He was fair bouncing with excitement.

I started peeling back the paper, tearing it away from the tape. There was another layer, some of that tissue paper stuff, and it made me feel a little better 'cause it was the sort of stuff they used in gift shops and such, not sex shops. Maybe? Not that I bloody knew, wasn't like I'd ever been in one. "Whose round is it?" I asked. I needed a beer.

"Just open the fucker!"

I took a deep breath and unwrapped it. I looked at it in confusion. "What the hell?"

Every one of the bastards laughed. Even Edward.

"What the fuck is it?"

"Well it's a key, innit?" Felix looked far too pleased with himself. The bastard loved to torture me.

"It doesn't look like a fucking key." No way it looked like a key, at least nothing like the ones Mum and Dad had given Jane and I earlier that day. A huge cock is what it looked like. A bloody great carved wooden thing, complete with balls, and as long as my forearm. I picked it up. It was a heavy bastard too, and I had to use two hands.

"'Cause we know how much you like that sort of thing," Felix said.

My face burned again, and I couldn't help looking at Edward. He'd looked away again, and was trying not to laugh. Prick. I'd get him for it later.

The back of the monstrosity was flat, and I turned it over.

"We wrote on it already," Heidi said.

The back was covered in signatures and dirty limericks. Okay, so I may not ever be able to display it in plain sight like the other one, but just for this I'd keep the thing. I'd saved the tip for last, 'cause I'd recognised Edward's handwriting up there. He hadn't signed it, but he didn't need to.  _Should I feel threatened?_  he'd written, and there were a couple of x's underneath. I felt his arms come around my waist, and he rested his chin on my shoulder. "I tried to stop them."

"Not bloody hard enough," I told him, and I tried to sound pissed off, but I couldn't manage it. "Now someone get me a fucking beer, yeah?" No way was I drunk enough to have handled  _that_  well. I hoped like hell that the others hadn't gone with the theme Felix and Heidi had thought was appropriate. "Jesus Christ," I muttered. "You fuckers. Jane gets a nice coat, and you give me a giant wooden prick. Wankers." But I couldn't help smiling.

"And you could have done with a new coat," Edward said, picking at a tiny worn hole in my sleeve.

I pushed him away. "There's nothing wrong with my jacket. You keep your mitts off it, you hear?" I laughed, but he hated the thing, and I was half worried sometimes that he'd chuck it.

Demetri gave us both C.D.s. No doubt he'd used his staff discount, but I wasn't bothered, 'cause he always let me have it too. After he'd kissed Jane, he pecked me on the cheek. "Happy birthday, love," he said.

I couldn't see him, and he wasn't touching me anymore, but I could still feel Edward stiffen. Just a little. Nothing I didn't expect, nothing that wasn't completely understandable. Demetri didn't mean any harm by it. "Thanks, mate," I told him as I opened the flat parcel.

Edward and I gave Jane a vintage charm bracelet we'd found in a poky wee antique shop not far from our flat. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face as she gushed over the tiny silver Big Ben. She and Caius gave me a voucher for the place I'd got my tongue pierced the year before.

"You could get your dick pierced," Felix suggested with a sneer.

I cocked an eyebrow at Edward. Jesus, he was beautiful when he blushed. "I was thinking nipple," I said to no one in particular, but one corner of Edward's lips twitched, just a little. "Yeah. That's what I'm gonna do."

I figured Edward's gift was a book, it was the right size and shape and weight, and I wondered, 'cause we read completely different stuff, and he'd never given me a present before. "Open it," he said softly.

So I did.

"Jesus, fuck," I blurted out in shock. I looked from the cover and the title, to Edward's face, and then back to the book again. "How the fuck... how did you get it?"

"It's an advance copy," he said. "Turns out my dad went to school with someone at the publishers." He shrugged.

The book was the latest in a series I'd been reading for years. I was mad on it. It was still two months out from the official release date, and I had it in my hand. I stared at Edward in shock.

"Is it okay?" he asked uncertainly.

I made a stupid sound, half gasp and half laugh. His brows drew together in worry.

"It's... it's amazing! Fuck me, love, is this even legal?"

He grinned. "Yeah, completely. Book stores get them. Of course you can't go posting spoilers on the internet or anything," he joked.

I crossed my heart. "On my mother's grave," I swore. "God forbid anything fatal should ever happen to her."

The lads laughed, and Jane slapped me in the back of the head. Then I threw myself at my boyfriend, my gorgeous, sexy as fuck, sweet and thoughtful, perfect and wonderful boyfriend, and gave him a kiss that let him know exactly how okay his gift had been.

"Yeah alright, that's enough. I'd rather spew after I'm pissed, yeah?" Felix complained.

I pulled back from Edward's lips. "Happy 21st, baby," he whispered.

"Thanks, love." I swivelled on his lap. "Talking about getting pissed, whose fucking round is it?"

~oOo~

I loved watching Edward kick Felix's arse. Actually I loved watching Edward's arse as he leant over the pool table. It was a little distracting, and for him, too, 'cause I couldn't keep my hands off it.

"I can't help myself," I insisted, holding my hands up in surrender as Edward glared at me for making him miss his second shot in a row.

He stalked towards me, a small smile twisting his lips. "Well then, why don't you be a good boy and go sit somewhere where you won't be tempted until I'm finished the game. I'm trying to prove a point here."

His voice was a low whisper, delivered right into my ear so no one else could hear. It was slow, menacing.

And it turned me on something shocking. I loved it when Edward got all forceful, and it was this voice, that way of looking at me... Well, I was gonna have to find somewhere quiet to sit down and at least wait till my erection subsided.

He pulled back, and dropped his eyes to my crotch for a split second. Then, his eyes back on mine, he licked his lips.

"Oh, fuck, love," I whimpered.

"Go," he commanded, walking backward slowly.

I went.

So I was sat by myself, having found a quiet spot in our usual corner. I'd had a chance to calm down a little, and I was staring into the bottom of my empty pint glass, contemplating getting myself another, when I heard Felix's groan that signalled the game ending.

Edward was good. The first time he played Felix, he'd played dumb, like he had no idea what he was doing. He'd wiped the floor with Felix, and Felix had spent the last six months trying to redeem himself. He never had.

Two full glasses appeared on the table in front of me. I looked up into Edward's eyes and smiled.

"Hey," he said, sitting down beside me.

"How badly did you beat him?"

"I think he's sulking."

We stared at each other for a bit, not needing to say anything. We didn't need to speak sometimes. It was like we each knew what the other was thinking.

"Do you remember?"

"Yeah, love."

We both smiled, and then it was like there was no space between us. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine, moving slowly. It was just like our first ever kiss, gentle and soft, and lasting ages. And it was perfect.

I felt that same rush, like I'd just jumped off a bridge with a rope tied to my ankles, that sense of elation, that feeling of 'this is the best thing I've ever fucking done!' and as we both pulled away at the same time, as we both opened our eyes, I could see it right there in him as well.

We both blinked as a camera flashed. I turned towards it, and Edward put his arms around me and placed a soft kiss on my cheek as another flash went off. "Happy birthday, baby," he whispered in my ear as Caius went in search of other prey.

~oOo~

Several pints, half a dozen shots, and a yard—that the lad managing that night had grudgingly let us do if we promised to clean up if I spewed—later, I was pretty much off my nut. And I hadn't spewed. I was bloody proud of the fact, though I'd been close a couple times. Poor Edward. He'd kept looking as if he wanted to rescue me. I fucking love him.

Caius had his camera out the whole time. No doubt there'd be a shiteload of embarrassing photos, but I didn't give a rats arsehole 'cause it wasn't like there already wasn't those out there. I'd been written off at our last birthday, and that had been on a weekend and we'd gone clubbing after and it had been messy! To this day I have no idea how I got home that night. I figured I wouldn't remember getting home tonight either, but I hoped like hell I was at least conscious when I got there 'cause my boyfriend was easily the fittest man in the whole fucking city, and I was horny as fuck. I blamed the shots for that, some sickly sweet stuff that Jane had picked. She was as pissed as I was, though she hadn't done the yard.

Piker.

"Are you even pissed at all?" I asked Edward. I'd dragged him into the dark corner round the side of the bar, and I had him shoved up against the wall.

He was laughing. At me. "Yeah, but not as bad as the rest of you."

I whined. "Why not?"

"Because it's funnier to watch you guys when you're drunk. You know, Demetri sat me down earlier. For a chat. About you."

I tasted bile. Or beer. Or something. "Bollocks." I was freaking out, and Edward was just laughing his arse off. I was gonna have to have a chat to Demetri myself though. If I remembered.

"Let's go home, baby."

I looked up into his eyes. So pretty and dark. Pretty and green in the daytime, but at night, just real dark. He fucking loved me, and I knew it. I was a lucky bastard. "Alright, love. I'm off my tits. Take me home."

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. And then he took me by the hand and led me out of the shadows so we could say goodbye. It was all a bit blurry, and before I knew it we were out on the street. Edward had wrapped his scarf tightly about his neck, so it must have been cold, though I wasn't feeling it.

We were halfway home when something occurred to me. "You know I can hold my own cock, if you want?"

He sniggered. "Don't you even start."

"Alright then. You obviously like having your hands on my dick. I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks so much."

"You sure it's not too heavy for you? I do have a huge cock, you know what I mean?"

"Here then, have the fucking thing." He shoved my 'key' into my arms and then burst into laughter. "You do realise it's not going on the wall, right?"

"Thought it might look rather nice in the kitchen. You don't fancy it? Of course, you don't wanna share. The bedroom it is then. Right above the headboard, I reckon. You can look at my enormous wood while you're fuck—"

Edward slapped me on the arse so hard that I almost dropped my cock into the gutter. "Well that's not very nice," I pouted. Then he rubbed it for me, and I thought that it was kinda nice after all. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." He pulled me into his side. His voice had gone a little deeper, thicker. Smooth and fucking sexy. He was warm.

It was a little cold out after all. A few fluffy snowflakes drifted past my eyes. I cradled my birthday present in one arm and wrapped the other around his waist, slipping it under his jacket. I fiddled with the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and slipping my fingers into the back of his jeans. Warm.

His breath hissed in past his teeth. "Your fingers are cold, Alec." He squirmed a little.

"I know." I shoved my hand right into the back of his jeans. "Your arse is warm though. It's bloody lovely." I squeezed. "We home yet? Where the fuck are we?" It was kinda hard to focus. Was this our street?

"Yeah, we're home." Edward pushed open the door and pulled me through, letting it swing closed and latch behind us. I was about to put one foot on the bottom stair, preparing to carefully pick my way up, when he pulled me from behind. He took my cock out of my arms and shoved it somewhere and then I was up against the wall and he was pressed against me, and his lips were on mine and I felt like I was floating or spinning or something... The world was gone, and it was just him and me. Edward and me, and his lips, and his hands, warm somehow, and pushing up under my clothes and...

"Oh fuck, love!" He'd taken my nipple between his fingers and rolled it, as he began to grind his hips against mine. He'd taken my breath away. I was gasping now, whimpering, and he wasn't letting up.

"You're really gonna get your nipple pierced?" he asked.

Oh right, he liked that idea. "Yeah." I groaned as he rubbed his hard cock against mine through our jeans.

"Oh god, baby, I'm gonna like that." His hands slipped down to my arse, pulling me hard to him, and he continued to move against me. He had a rhythm going, and it was making me dizzy. My eyes kept closing, but it made it worse, so I forced them open and concentrated on his shoulder. His lips were at my neck, kissing, sucking, licking, biting while he kept rubbing his cock against mine.

I got lost in him. I always did. He smelt like cigarette smoke and beer but something else too, something that was always there, and was just him, and I loved it. It made me harder, if that was possible. My hands, I'd shoved down the back of his jeans and I held him to me, clutching ineffectually at his arse in an effort to increase the stimulation he was giving me.

He quickened his pace. He was talking, I realised, and I wondered how long he'd been doing that for. "...love you, baby...so hot...perfect...I fucking love you..." He was gonna come soon.

And fuck me. I should have been too drunk to come, but I was gonna come, and hard, and I clocked my head against the wall behind me when I tensed up and I think I might have screamed. He grunted in my ear and shoved me against the wall so hard I thought I might bruise but it just made me come harder...

I got lost in him.

I became aware of his heavy breaths in my ear as he pinned me to the wall. His body was heaving against me. He was holding me up though, his arms around my waist. 'Cause my knees had completely gone out from under me. "I'm so fucking drunk," I slurred.

He panted, his breath warm against my neck. "I know, baby. Sorry."

"Mmmhmm," I tried to say, hoping that from my tone he would get that I didn't mind one little bit.

I heard him chuckle, but I couldn't see shit. I think I had my eyes closed. "Can you walk?" He asked doubtfully.

"Nah. All sticky."

"Yeah, me too." He put one arm around my waist and began to haul me up the stairs. "I'll come get your cock later."

I managed to laugh without throwing up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
